


기사와 마술사의 생각（Thoughts of a Knight and a Mage）

by xLightningToki



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLightningToki/pseuds/xLightningToki
Summary: It was surprising how time could change people.





	기사와 마술사의 생각（Thoughts of a Knight and a Mage）

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Elsword or any of its elements whatsoever; just this story.  
> ※Please do not reprint without my permission.※

It was surprising how time could change people.

　　The El Search Party had traveled around the world for a few years now while completing their missions, and during this time Aisha always kept a sharp eye on the team’s leader, Elsword. A tall young boy with messy red hair and crimson eyes, he began as an impulsive, hot-headed “brat”, as the purple-haired girl would fondly dub him, who almost never showed any respect towards anyone his senior. This irked Aisha immensely, for she was older than him by two years, and yet she could never outgrow him in terms of height.

　　(Due to this, Elsword used to call Aisha “shorty”, and this would result in a loud and sometimes violent brawl that Rena was forced to pacify. The two had learned in the hard way that Rena was probably the scariest person on Earth when angry, and it was safe not to explain how frightening it was. This was why you should never provoke an elf.)

　　Now they were both older and wiser. Aisha was not as bad-tempered and proud, and Elsword had become more serious and cautious, although never abandoning his good sense of humor. While Aisha had mastered the skills befitting of a mage, Elsword grew to become one of the most righteous knights, earning the respect of children and adults alike for his unending probity. And throughout those years, they had to save villages, clash swords with former allies and family members possessed by demons, and slaughter demons in cold blood, all the while rescuing the kidnapped priestesses and the El Lady to restore balance to their world. It was like an act of providence that the El Search Party was responsible for restoring such balance. Thrusting such miserable tasks into the hands of grief-stricken or troubled youths… The team had quite a bit of effrontery in itself to live up to those missions.

　　Elsword and Aisha both wondered how they had come this far without going insane. They dismissed the troubling thoughts by convincing themselves that it was their perseverance and luck that helped them move forward, despite their harsh circumstances.

　　But today began as a particularly refreshing morning, so the red-haired boy decided to bask outside on their house’s balcony. The sun was as blinding as ever, and the trees and grass were a luscious emerald hue.

　　Elsword was never much of a sap, but he was so mesmerized by the calm atmosphere that he almost didn’t catch Aisha open the door behind him.

　　“So this is where you went,” she exclaimed, her delicate robes swaying in the breeze as she reached Elsword’s side.

　　“Good morning to you, too, Aisha,” he replied deferentially, his voice as tranquil as an ecclesiast. Yet it held a teasing tone, as if he were chiding the older girl for failing to greet him.

　　The two started up a simple conversation, asking each other daily questions like “What will we have for breakfast?”, or “I wonder if people will ask us for favors today?” and other things that they deemed as common now. It was casual, although a bit dull for some people, and it seemed as if their discussion would end in less than five minutes. (A pitiful amount of time, some might say.)

　　Then the conversation turned a bit more serious when they began bringing up their past adventures and demons. Lu and Ciel were trying to restore order in the demon realm, but of course there was always a bunch of rebels that still attempted to cause suffering and pain as they pleased.

　　Frankly, not all demons were pure evil. Lu and Ciel were members of the El Search Party, and they had proven to be worthy allies. That, and Lu could be quite entertaining, and Ciel was their best cook.

　　The demons that they fought against, though, were some of the most horrid and wicked beings on the planet. They were manifestations of guile, bearers of sorrow and sin, and thirsty for power and blood.

　　“Say, what do you think will happen to the evil demons once they are captured?” Elsword inquired the mage, staring off into the horizon.

　　“Assuming that they will be,” Aisha added, brooding as she twirled her staff around.

　　“Now, don’t be that way,” he laughed. “What do you suppose?”

　　Aisha tapped her chin. “Hm… I’m not exactly sure. But I don’t think I care, really.”

　　“Ha!” It was a coarse, loud guffaw. “Why so?”

　　“Have you forgotten about Karis? Oh, she was the worst! That lascivious, sneaky little…” Elsword noticed how Aisha’s fists tightened around her palms, and her hands paled to a sickening white.

　　He sighed. “Duh, of course I remember her. She was a really strong opponent.”

　　“That’s all you acknowledge?!” She rubbed her forehead. “Oh, well. She’ll be properly punished, I’m sure. Lu would not take any more of her misdeeds, so I’ll bet that Karis would not be spared from any pain.”

　　“Ouch. What dark thoughts you have in your little head, Grape.”

　　“Don’t call me that!” she cried, her voice wavering with indignation as she waved her arms about wildly. Then she muttered under her breath, “She could be condemned to serve as a harlot, for all I care.”

　　“Hm? Did you say something, Aisha?”

　　“Oh, nothing.”

　　A deep, long pause. After several agonizing seconds, Elsword said, “Hey, Aisha?”

　　“Hm?”

　　“What do you want to do, as time passes?”

　　Her hands had gripped her staff for a while now, and the grip had only tightened. “What an odd question to ask.”

　　He turned to face her, a bit impatient. “Really, Aisha, what do you want?”

　　His eyes, they were so red. She could just stare at them for hours.

　　A vivid blush spread across Aisha’s cheeks as she brought herself to look away. “I… I guess I’ll just stick with you guys. And you?”

　　“Same.” He smiled to himself. “You guys are like a family to me. I love everyone in our team, and I don’t want to let them go.” He lifted his head high. “So I’ll stay.”

　　It was a sweet thought, but also a bit sad. Elsword had only one blood relative, who was his sister Elesis. She was also a knight and a prodigy, but she always doted on her little brother. She was all he had.

　　Still, Aisha felt her stomach churn, but it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. She couldn’t describe it, though, but it always occurred whenever Elsword was close. “I see.”

　　Elsword turned to her again, and asked with an almost pleading tone, “You’ll stay, too, right?”

　　She couldn’t help but grin. After all they had been through, after all the struggles and the joy that they had experienced together, and after all those fights and reconciliations that they dealt at each other… Who would have the right mind to let such precious memories go?

　　She brought herself to her tiptoes to plant a small peck on Elsword’s cheek.

　　“Don’t worry, silly,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll never leave your side. Not in a million years.”


End file.
